czarodziejskie_vademecumfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Magiczne Stworzenia
Dementorzy - mają humanoidalny kształt, osiągają wielkość nawet do trzech metrów; są jednak zwykle okryte czarnym, postrzępionym płaszczem, okrywającym całe ich ciało, pozostawiając nieodsłonięte jedynie ręce i ‚twarz’. Dementorzy nie posiadają oczu, posiadają za to otwór w ich miejscu, który służy do wykonywania Pocałunku Dementora, czyli aktu wyssania duszy z ciała osobnika. W przeciwieństwie do innych magicznych stworzeń, dementorzy unoszą się nad ziemią, nie mają bowiem nóg. Dementorzy są bezpłciowi, a rozmnażają się w dosyć interesujący sposób. Polega to na tym, iż najpierw tworzy się szara mgła, która jest czymś w rodzaju mieszaniny smutku i rozpaczy. Następnie osiada ona w jakimś ciemnym, wilgotnym miejscu i tak zaczyna powstawać,na zasadzie grzyba, młody dementor. Z czasem (po ok. 2 tygodniach) osiąga on już swoje pełne rozmiary i po prostu ’odczepia się’ od np. ściany. Dementorzy nie są widzialni dla mugoli, czy charłaków, lecz ci drudzy potrafią je wykryć i rozpoznać. Ci pierwsi natomiast tylko wykryć. Dementorzy, jak zostało wcześniej wspomniane, są ślepi, a swoje ofiary odszukują, wykrywając ślady pozytywnych uczuć, którymi się żywią. Wysysają wszelkie dobre wspomnienia z człowieka, pozostawiając tylko te najgorsze. Stałe przebywanie w obecności dementorów może doprowadzić do trwałej zmiany osobowości, czy nawet zaburzenia psychiki (od łagodnych postaci depresji nawet do skrajnych postaci szaleństwa) jak w przypadku długoletnich więźniów Azkabanu. Dementorzy pozostawali na stałych usługach brytyjskiego Ministerstwa Magii; strzegli Azkabanu oraz towarzyszyli przesłuchaniom najokrutniejszych przestępców. Nie jest jednak jasne jak Ministerstwo komunikuje się z tymi stworzeniami, rozumieją więc oni najprawdopodobniej język ludzki. Mimo oczywistych wad dementorów Korneliusz Knot korzystał z ich pomocy. Minister Magii zawsze usprawiedliwiał się faktem, że w Azkabanie przetrzymywani są najgroźniejsi śmierciożercy. Jednak po odzyskaniu ciała Sami-Wicecie-Kto ‚namówił’ bez problemu dementorów, by przeszli potajemnie na jego stronę. '' Dementorzy mają humanoidalny kształt, osiągają wielkość nawet do trzech metrów; są jednak zwykle okryte czarnym, postrzępionym płaszczem, okrywającym całe ich ciało, pozostawiając nieodsłonięte jedynie ręce i ‚twarz’. Dementorzy nie posiadają oczu, posiadają za to otwór w ich miejscu, który służy do wykonywania Pocałunku Dementora, czyli aktu wyssania duszy z ciała osobnika. W przeciwieństwie do innych magicznych stworzeń, dementorzy unoszą się nad ziemią, nie mają bowiem nóg. Dementorzy są bezpłciowi, a rozmnażają się w dosyć interesujący sposób. Polega to na tym, iż najpierw tworzy się szara mgła, która jest czymś w rodzaju mieszaniny smutku i rozpaczy. Następnie osiada ona w jakimś ciemnym, wilgotnym miejscu i tak zaczyna powstawać,na zasadzie grzyba, młody dementor. Z czasem (po ok. 2 tygodniach) osiąga on już swoje pełne rozmiary i po prostu ’odczepia się’ od np. ściany. Dementorzy nie są widzialni dla mugoli, czy charłaków, lecz ci drudzy potrafią je wykryć i rozpoznać. Ci pierwsi natomiast tylko wykryć. Dementorzy, jak zostało wcześniej wspomniane, są ślepi, a swoje ofiary odszukują, wykrywając ślady pozytywnych uczuć, którymi się żywią. Wysysają wszelkie dobre wspomnienia z człowieka, pozostawiając tylko te najgorsze. Stałe przebywanie w obecności dementorów może doprowadzić do trwałej zmiany osobowości, czy nawet zaburzenia psychiki (od łagodnych postaci depresji nawet do skrajnych postaci szaleństwa) jak w przypadku długoletnich więźniów Azkabanu. Dementorzy pozostawali na stałych usługach brytyjskiego Ministerstwa Magii; strzegli Azkabanu oraz towarzyszyli przesłuchaniom najokrutniejszych przestępców. Nie jest jednak jasne jak Ministerstwo komunikuje się z tymi stworzeniami, rozumieją więc oni najprawdopodobniej język ludzki. Mimo oczywistych wad dementorów Korneliusz Knot korzystał z ich pomocy. Minister Magii zawsze usprawiedliwiał się faktem, że w Azkabanie przetrzymywani są najgroźniejsi śmierciożercy. Jednak po odzyskaniu ciała Sami-Wicecie-Kto ‚namówił’ bez problemu dementorów, by przeszli potajemnie na jego stronę. Strażnicy Azkabanu zwrócili wolność dziesięciu najwierniejszym zwolennikom Czarnego Pana. W 1996 roku Ministerstwo boryka się z masową ucieczką dementorów z Azkabanu, którzy rozprzestrzenili się po całej Wielkiej Brytanii, mnożąc się i powodując wspomnianą mgłę. Przyłączanie się dementorów do Lorda Voldemorta było kwestią czasu, on sam był o tym przekonany, nazywając dementorów naturalnymi sprzymierzeńcami śmierciożerców. Po pokonaniu Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać i wybraniu Kingsley’a Shacklebolta Ministrem Magii dementorzy przestali służyć Ministerstwu. Pocałunek Dementora Jest aktem wyssania duszy z ciała człowieka, w trakcie którego dementor przykłada swoje „usta” do twarzy ofiary i pozbawia go wszelkich uczuć, zamieniając go w niezdolną do myślenia i czucia istotę. Pocałunek Dementora nie jest równoznaczny ze śmiercią, jest czymś o wiele gorszym: dalsza egzystencja jest bezcelowa, gdyż pozbawiając duszy, pozbawia się także człowieczeństwa. Pocałunek jest karą stosowaną przez Ministerstwo Magii w stosunku donajgorszych przestępców; chciano ją zastosować wobec Syriusza Blacka (kara za domniemane zamordowanie mugoli), zastosowano ją wobec Barty’ego Croucha Jr. za współpracę z Lordem Voldemortem. Nie jest również wiadome, czy osoba, która stworzyła horkruksy jest w stanie przeżyć pocałunek dementora. Pocałunek dementora wygląd identycznie w przypadku mugoli; objawy spotkania z dementorem są rozpoznawane przez mugolskich lekarzy jako demencja lub – w przypadku pocałunku – jako stały stan wegetatywny, jako że mózg ludzki, w przeciwieństwie do duszy, nie zostaje uszkodzony. Strażnicy Azkabanu zwrócili wolność dziesięciu najwierniejszym zwolennikom Czarnego Pana. W 1996 roku Ministerstwo boryka się z masową ucieczką dementorów z Azkabanu, którzy rozprzestrzenili się po całej Wielkiej Brytanii, mnożąc się i powodując wspomnianą mgłę. Przyłączanie się dementorów do Lorda Voldemorta było kwestią czasu, on sam był o tym przekonany, nazywając dementorów naturalnymi sprzymierzeńcami śmierciożerców. Po pokonaniu Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać i wybraniu Kingsley’a Shacklebolta Ministrem Magii dementorzy przestali służyć Ministerstwu. Pocałunek Dementora Jest aktem wyssania duszy z ciała człowieka, w trakcie którego dementor przykłada swoje „usta” do twarzy ofiary i pozbawia go wszelkich uczuć, zamieniając go w niezdolną do myślenia i czucia istotę. Pocałunek Dementora nie jest równoznaczny ze śmiercią, jest czymś o wiele gorszym: dalsza egzystencja jest bezcelowa, gdyż pozbawiając duszy, pozbawia się także człowieczeństwa. Pocałunek jest karą stosowaną przez Ministerstwo Magii w stosunku donajgorszych przestępców; chciano ją zastosować wobec Syriusza Blacka (kara za domniemane zamordowanie mugoli), zastosowano ją wobec Barty’ego Croucha Jr. za współpracę z Lordem Voldemortem. Nie jest również wiadome, czy osoba, która stworzyła horkruksy jest w stanie przeżyć pocałunek dementora. Pocałunek dementora wygląd identycznie w przypadku mugoli; objawy spotkania z dementorem są rozpoznawane przez mugolskich lekarzy jako demencja lub – w przypadku pocałunku – jako stały stan wegetatywny, jako że mózg ludzki, w przeciwieństwie do duszy, nie zostaje uszkodzony. '' Duchy można podzielić na dobre i złe. Dobre to opiekuńcze dusze bliskich zmarłych w najprzeróżniejszych postaciach. Mówi się, że opiekują się bliskimi po śmierci, chroniąc ich przed innymi duchami, szczególnie złymi. Druga kategoria to złe duchy, czyli zjawy i upiory. '' '' Zjawy i upiory nie stanowią jednej grupy. Ich jedyną wspólną cechą jest to, że kiedyś była to istota żywa a teraz powróciła na ten świat jako niematerialna istota. Zjawy charakteryzują się tym, że w większości za życia były kobietami. Tak zwane męskie zjawy są bardzo rzadko spotykane. Najczęściej męską zjawę można spotkać pod ruinami różnych zamków gdzie błądzi w poszukiwaniu ukochanej lub na dawnych polach wielkich bitew. Zjawy kobiece można podzielić na kilka typów : nieszczęśliwych kochanek, zdradzonych żon, zrozpaczonych matek i tym podobnych. Często można spotkać je w miejscach, w których ta osoba przebywała lub miejscach związanych uczuciowo. Oprócz męskich i żeńskich zjaw wyróżnić można błędne zjawy. Trudno rozpoznać, kim te osoby były za życia, zazwyczaj pojawiają się jako niematerialna mgławszelakiego koloru, która swoim kształtem przypomina postać. Mogą również pojawić się jako korpus. Wtedy jedyną rzeczą, po której można rozpoznać, że ta osoba to zjawa są oczy. Oczy takiej zjawy są całkowicie czarne. Upiory są najbardziej nieprzyjemną grupą wróconych do życia. Większość z nich to ludzie, którzy zostali powołani do życia bez własnej zgody, to duchy, które zatraciły spokój i muszą wypełniać wole swego pana (osoby, która je przywołała itp.). Niekiedy upiór gromadzi taką moc, że ucieka od pana zazwyczaj zabijając go. Takie upiory przemierzają świat w poszukiwaniu miejsca spoczynku i biada podróżnikowi, który spotka takie coś na swej drodze . Gdy upiór znajdzie już swoje miejsce – najczęściej są to bagna, opuszczone grobowce, kurhany itp. – osiada w takim miejscu szukając zapomnienia. Jednak to nie nadchodzi i upiór staje się coraz bardziej wredny i złośliwy, lecz nie opuszcza swojego nowego lokum. Czeka tylko cierpliwie na zbłąkanego podróżnika, którego mógłby rozszarpać i choć odrobinę wyładować złość. Zwykle walka nie trwa długo, a upiór popada w coraz większą rozpacz. Jeśli upiór „żyje” dostatecznie długo to po pewnym czasie może odzyskać część wspomnień swojego śmiertelnego życia. Zazwyczaj są to urywki wspomnień, które potęgują wściekłość upiora. Są to zazwyczaj takie rzeczy jak kobiety, dążenie do władzy czy bogactw. Na szczęście nie ma wielu upiorów na świecie, choć nikt nie wie ile ich będzie za kilka lat. Chimery, chochliki, mantykory, trolle, olbrzymy, gobliny i ogry Chimera – rzadko spotykany grecki potwór o głowie lwa, tułowiu kozy i ogonie smoka. Złośliwa, krwiożercza i niezwykle niebezpieczna. Jej jaja zostały zaliczone do towarów niewymienialnych. Chochliki – można je spotkać najczęściej w Kornwalii. Mają jaskrawą, niebieską barwę, dorastają do ok. ośmiu cali wzrostu i są bardzo złośliwe. Lubują się w płataniu wszelkiego rodzaju figli i psikusów. Chociaż nie mają skrzydeł, mogą latać (to tylko teoria, gdyż prawdopodobnie mają skrzydła). Chochliki wydają wysokie, zrozumiałe tylko dla nich samych dźwięki. Są żyworodne. Mantykora – jest bardzo niebezpiecznym greckim zwierzęciem o głowie człowieka, ciele lwa i ogonie skorpiona. Jest równie niebezpieczna jak chimera i równie rzadka. Podobno podczas pożerania swojej ofiary śpiewa cicho, delektując się nią. Skóra mantykory odbija większość zaklęć, a ukłucie jej żądłem powoduje natychmiastową śmierć. Troll – Istota o małym mózgu. Rządzi nim instynkt samozachowawczy. Skóra pokryta jest śluzem oraz szarymi włoskami. Troll wydziera okropny smród. W ręce bardzo często dzierży maczugę, która jest zarówno jego ulubioną zabawką jak i najważniejszą bronią. Samce trolli żyją samotnie w łańcuchach górskich, a samice z młodymi w stadach liczących około 200 dorosłych trolli oraz 30 młodych trolli. Na pokonanie trolla jest tylko jeden (znany nam) sposób. Grupa czarodziei musi jednocześnie skierować na niego swoje różdżki i rzucić zaklęcie zapomnienia (formuła ‚obliviate’), które go obezwładni. Olbrzymy – Mają wyższy poziom inteligencji niż trolle, (poziom 4-letniego dziecka), jednak również są bardzo naiwne i przekupne. Samice olbrzymów nie są opiekuńcze i często porzucają swoje potomstwo. Olbrzymy jako gatunek nie przywiązują się do bliskich. Dorosłe mierzą od 20 stóp wysokości do 30. Nie ma zaklęcia pokonującego olbrzymy, jeżeli chce to zrobić jedna osoba. Potrzebna jest grupa czarodziejów podobnie jak przy trollach, tyle że tym razem należy użyć zaklęcia Drętwota. Goblin – pojedynczy goblin jest utrapieniem, ale w większej grupie te złowrogie istoty mogą być bardzo niebezpieczne. Gobliny wędrują bandami, szukając pożywienia, i polują na małe zwierzęta tj. koty czy psy. Mieszkają wśród skał, w jaskiniach, a nawet w przydrożnych rowach. Gobliny lubią płatać figle, od niesmacznych po okrutne. Większość rodzi się bez zębów, dlatego też znajdują sobie ich namiastki, tj. kły zwierząt, ostre kamyki oraz kawałki szkła lub metalu innego niż żelazo (które im szkodzi). Niektóre gobliny grasują na polach bitew i lubią zanurzać kapelusze we krwi poległych żołnierzy, jak również własnych ofiar. Ten gatunek nosi stosowną nazwę „red capy” – dosłownie „czerwone czapki”. Ogry – mimo że mają ponadprzeciętną inteligencję, ogry polegają głównie na swej sile. Jako pasożyty zmuszają inne istoty, aby oddawały im żywność, ziemię i majątek. Na szczęście są zadufane w sobie i leniwe, co często doprowadza je do zguby. Ogry pochodzą od olbrzymów, przez co są dosyć duże w swojej naturalnej postaci. Są samotnikami i raczej nie widuje się ich po kilka w jednym miejscu. Zamieszkują opuszczone dwory, fabryki i szpitale oraz inne duże budynki stojące na uboczu. Sądzą, że takie siedziby bardziej odpowiadają ich rozmiarom. Wilkołaki Wilkołak jest to człowiek, który podczas każdej pełni księżyca zmienia się w coś pomiędzy wilkiem, a człowiekiem. Posiada on ostre kły i wilcze owłosienie. Wilkołakiem można się stać na skutek: - dobrowolnej zmiany kszałtu (niaudana próba animizacji), - ugryzienia przez innego wilkołaka, - można też się urodzić wilkołakiem. Każdy z nich jest niebezpieczny dla ludzi, ale za to nie stwarza zagrożenia dla zwierząt. Przemiana jest bardzo bolesna. Dlatego wilkołak kąsa wtedy sam siebie. Niedawno wynaleziono wyjątkowo złożony wywar tojadowy (jest bardzo gorzki, ale cukier niszczy jego moc), który wilkołak musi zażyć tydzień przed pełnią księżyca. Dzięki niemu może ukryć się w jakimś bezpiecznym dla siebie i innych pomieszczeniu i nie stwarzając dla nikogo zagrożenia przeczekać metamorfozę. Innym sposobem na to, by człowiek w ogóle się nie zmienił w wilkołaka, było spętanie go srebrnymi łańcuchami. Wilkołaki żywią się surowym mięsem. Wilkołak różni się od wilka kilkoma drobnymi cechami np. pyskiem. Wilkołaka można zabić dowolnym srebrnym, ostrym przedmiotem. Jednak trzeba go nim przebić, bo jeśli tylko go dotknie, to tylko zostanie poparzony, ale nie zabity. Niektórzy mugole, chociaż nigdy go nie widzieli, wierzą w jego istnienie. Niewiadomo jednak skąd się wziął wilkołak. Są co do tego trzy założenia: Jedno mówi, że to zła klątwa rzucona przez potężnego czarnoksiężnika, której nie można w żaden sposób zdjąć. Drugie twierdzi, że jest to przypadkowe, złe zastosowanie animagii - próby przemiany w wilka. Trzecie to właściwie wierzenie, a mianowicie polegało to na tym, iż wikingowie byli przekonani, że wojownicy boga Odyna zmieniali się w wilki. Wzmianki o pierwszych wilkołakach pochodzą z Francji z 1145r., kiedy to jeden z wilkołaków zaatakował małą wioskę Dijon. Sposób na zabicie wilkołaka odkryto w 1150r. Kiedy nie jaki Michael de Lerin, bogaty, arystokracki czarodziej, rzucił w wilkołaka sztyletem zrobiony z czystego srebra i go zabił, lecz mimo że odkryto jak zabić te okrutne stworzenia, nie można było zapobiec rozprzestrzenianiu się ich na całym świecie. Dziś każdy może być wilkołakiem, ale to nie jest żaden zaszczyt lecz klątwa. Dlatego wilkołaki to zagrożenie dla ludzi, ponieważ nie tylko ich zabijają, ale również ci którzy zostali ugryzieni zostają przemienieni. Istnieją różne klany wilkołaków, których uczą jak można żyć będąc wilkołakiem. Są jednak jeszcze nielegalne klany, które uczą jak okrutnie wykorzystywać swe umiejętności. Wilkołaki mogą pojawić się w pięciu różnych formach: a) Antropomorficzne: '-' Homid – forma ludzka, człowiek. Postać, pod którą egzystuje większa część tradycyjnych wilkołaków. '- Glabro' – w przypadkach dalszej przemiany, jest to forma wstępna, którą cechuje znaczne powiększenie rozmiarów ciała i muskulatury, pojawienie się nadmiernego owłosienia na całym ciele, upodobnienie paznokci do pazurów, zaostrzenie zębów, jak również zmiana koloru tęczówek oczu i/lub źrenic; '-' Crinos – wilkolud. Cechuje się wyprostowaną postawą i zazwyczaj poruszaniem się na dwóch tylnich kończynach, a także przeważającymi widocznymi ludzkimi elementami anatomicznymi (np. tors, pięć palców u łap, itp.). Zdarza się, że posiada także ogon. ' b) Zoomorficzne:' '- Hispo' – jest to postać pomiędzy wilkoludem a wilkiem. Cechuje ją czworonożna postawa, silne, przypominające jeszcze trochę ludzkie kończyny, zwłaszcza tylne, co sprawia, że cała sylwetka może być trochę pochylona w przód. Wilkołak w tej formie jest o wiele szybszy od dwunożnego wilka, ale budowa jego ciała wciąż odróżnia go od normalnego wilka. '- Lupus' – końcowy etap przemiany wilkołaczej. Wiadomo jednak, że niekiedy zatrzymuje się ona na etapach wcześniejszych i na owych etapach pozostaje, lecz może być również tak, że dochodzenie do końcowej formy przemiany może być uwarunkowane zaawansowaniem spenetrowania organizmu nosiciela przez wirus lub wynikać po prostu z doświadczenia. Wilkołak w tej formie nie powinien różnić się niemal niczym od normalnego wilka, może za wyjątkiem nieco większych niż naturalnie rozmiarów. Skrzaty Skrzaty domowe to długowieczne istoty żyjące do 200 lat, które przez całe swoje życie (lub jego większość) służą jednemu rodowi, stąd bardziej przywiązują się do familii, niżeli do poszczególnych osób. Wszystkie rody krwi czystej szlachetnej posiadają własnego skrzata domowego, a brak takiego pomocnika postrzegany jest jako ujma, nie wypada bowiem, by czarodziej tytułujący się mianem arystokraty, sam zajmował się swoim przybytkiem. Obowiązkiem tych istot jest wierne służenie obecnemu panu, który może – lecz nie musi – wydać polecenie posłuszeństwa wobec innych członków rodziny. Skrzacia powinność to wykonywanie wszystkich czynności domowych, a także bezgraniczne oddanie swemu właścicielowi; na polecenie pana, stworzenia te są zdolne do szpiegostwa, a nawet zabójstwa. Takie sytuacje zdarzają się jednak nieczęsto, gdyż większość czarodziejów zapomina o tym, że magia odmienna od ich własnej, niejednokrotnie okazuje się o wiele silniejsza. Skrzaty potrafią ominąć różne ograniczenia, z którymi nie mogą poradzić sobie magowie. Obejście miejsc obłożonych zabezpieczeniami oraz niewykrywalność ich własnych czarów, nie stanowi dla nich najmniejszego kłopotu. Skrzaty posiadają wysokie poczucie obowiązku – zwykle za nieskuteczne lub całkowite niewykonanie polecenia same wymierzają sobie karę. Zwolnienie ze służby następuje poprzez podarowanie stworzeniu części ludzkiej garderoby. Przypadek Zgredka to wyjątek – przymusowe odejście od rodziny, zawiedzenie swojego Pana, większość skrzatów uważa za ogromną hańbę. Hipotetyczne zwolnienie niechybnie ciężko odbije się na psychice istoty, która nie będzie potrafiła odnaleźć się w nowej sytuacji. Bujdka - imię jednego ze skrzatów domowych w powieści J.K. Rowling Harry Potter. Służyła Chefsibie Smith, odległej potomkini Helgi Hufflepuff. Była dobrze traktowana przez swoją Panią. Oskarżona o śmierć swojej właścielki. Według Ministerstwa Magii nieumyślnie dosypała do przygotowywanego napoju rzadką truciznę. Okolicznością łagodzącą był podeszły wiek skrzatki i rzekome przyznanie się do winy. Dokładniejszego śledztwa nie przeprowadzono. Nazwa polskiego odpowiednika pochodzi od angielskiego słowa Hokey. Mrużka - fikcyjna postać występująca w serii powieści Harry Potter. Domowa skrzatka. Służyła Barty'emu Crouchowi i opiekowała się jego synem. Została jednak zwolniona, ponieważ pozwoliła by Barty Crouch junior ukradł różdżkę Harry'ego podczas finału mistrzostw świata w Quidditchu. Od dej pory pracowała w Hogwarcie razem ze Zgredkiem Stworek -jest fikcyjną postacią w serii książek "Harry Potter" autorstwa Joanne K. Rowling. Jest skrzatem domowym, służył w domu Blacków. Stworek był wiernym sługą swojej pani, matki Syriusza Blacka. Był bardzo do niej przywiązany, tak że gdy Syriusz wrócił do domu przy Grimmauld Place 12 i zaczął wyrzucać wszystkie pamiątki po Blackach to Stworek potajemnie je brał do swojego pokoju, choć Syriusz o tym wiedział. Nienawidził Syriusza ani członków Zakonu Feniksa. Kiedyś jego pan mu powiedział, żeby się wynosił, Stworek potraktował to zbyt dosłownie. Wyprowadził się na krótki czas do Malfoyów i powiedział im kilka rzeczy , które Syriusz uważał za nieważne i pozwolił mu to mówić. Tego dnia, kiedy były sumy z obrony przed czarną magią i Voldemort pokazał Harry'emu wizję, w której on dręczy jego ojca chrzestnego, Stworek zranił Hardodzioba i powiedział, że Syriusza nie ma w domu. Po śmierci Syriusza Harry został panem Stworka i wysłał go do kuchni w Hogwarcie. Zgredek-imię jednego ze skrzatów domowych w powieści J.K. Rowling Harry Potter. Jest on bardzo dziwny, zresztą jak każdy przedstawiciel swojego gatunku. Na początku służył w rodzinie Malfoyów, którzy traktowali go bardzo źle. Harry Potter doprowadził do uwolnienia Zgredka za pomocą swojej skarpetki. Po 2 latach wolności Zgredek rozpoczyna pracę w Hogwarcie. Razem z setką innych skrzatów w Hogwarcie sprząta, gotuje i zajmuje się bieżącymi sprawami.